


Мы подошли из-за угла

by Vinculum, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinculum/pseuds/Vinculum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды Чехов принес на мостик реплицированные семечки вида гелиантус аннуус (подсолнечник однолетний). Но ни он, ни остальной экипаж даже не представляли, какое действие окажет это невинное лакомство на их психику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы подошли из-за угла

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Vinculum](http://vinculum.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)
> 
> реалии гоп-культуры в условиях космических путешествий

«Звездная дата -53824.52  
  
Стандартная укороченная смена, психофизиологические показатели всего экипажа в норме, никаких происшествий, корабль сохраняет стабильную работу всех систем».  
  
Примерно так начиналась очередная скучная запись в капитанском дневнике во время двухнедельного беспрерывного варпа. Флот сообщил о странных аномалиях на внешних границах квадранта, и отправить туда было решено лучший корабль — «Энтерпрайз». Джим совсем не возражал — чем дальше от центра Федерации, тем меньше вероятности, что на них нагрузят очередную скучную дипломатическую миссию.  
  
Подпространство — довольно унылая штука, если ты не ученый, а потому во время затяжных прыжков на корабле не случалось ровным счетом ни-че-го. Большая часть команды, и конкретно ее капитан, зверели от бездействия. И приставали к своим первым помощникам.  
  
— Что-нибудь новенькое, мистер Спок? — в сотый раз спросил Джим, созерцая сидящего вниз головой старпома. Тот развернулся и неодобрительно окинул его взглядом.  
  
— Состояние подпространственного тоннеля в норме, варп-двигатель работает без сбоев, — пауза. — Позвольте высказаться, капитан?  
  
— Валяй, — легкомысленно разрешил Джим и вытянул вверх ноги, которые до этого были закинуты на спинку капитанского кресла.  
  
— Возможно, вы все-таки примите позу, более подходящую для офицера звездного флота?  
  
— М-м-м, — Джим поерзал спиной по сидению, запрокинул голову, разглядывая пол, поболтал ногами в воздухе и заключил: — Нет.  
  
Сулу бросил на него взгляд через плечо и захихикал. Ухура закатила глаза, но почти подавилась улыбкой — или Джиму так показалось из позиции «вверх тормашками». Спок просверлил в его свисающей с кресла голове парочку дырок взглядом — во всяком случае, по виду он очень на это надеялся — и повернулся к научной станции.  
  
Джим хмыкнул. Спок — единственный на корабле, кто сохранял по крайней мере подобие серьезности, когда все остальные члены экипажа от ничегонеделания лезли на стену. А уж от баек про то, что вытворяли инженеры со скуки, даже у Джима волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, и уточнять правдивость этих слухов он не решался.  
  
По иронии судьбы событие, которое кардинально изменило всю жизнь экипажа на ближайший год, произошло именно сегодня — в альфа-смену, во время скучнейшей вахты, при путешествии на самые задворки альфа-квадранта. Чехов торопливо зашел на мостик — опаздывал, засидевшись в инженерном со Скотти.  
  
Джим поднял голову и приветливо помахал ему рукой. Лицо энсина покрывали темные плавающие пятна, но это, как подозревал Джим, от того, что все вокруг было в темных плавающих пятнах — вниз головой он «сидел» уже минут пятнадцать.  
  
— Капитан, — поприветствовал Чехов, склонив голову на бок, кивнул и проследовал к своему месту. Джим скучающе поболтал ногами в воздухе и чертыхнулся на задравшуюся штанину. Спок покосился на его торчащую волосатую голень с таким видом, будто бы она была виновата во всех бедах галактики.  
  
На мостике опять воцарилась угрюмая тишина, прерываемая только тихим шелестом, напоминающим бумажный. Так, стоп. Шелестом? Бумажным? Джим с интересом заерзал, запрокинул голову, но, осознав, что так он ничего не увидит, все-таки перевернулся. Спок смотрел с немым торжеством — настолько, насколько его лицевые мышцы вообще были способны к выражению столь сложной эмоции. Джим мысленно отмахнулся.  
  
Дождавшись, когда перед глазами прекратят плясать пятна, он вытянул шею и быстро выискал источник звука. Им был странного вида бумажный конус, вставленный между элементов навигационной панели Чехова. Тот частенько брал из него какие-то мелкие черные предметы, заразительно всхрустывал ими и скидывал что-то — очистки? — в другую бумажку. Бумажку! На корабле! Джим поерзал и с интересом спросил:  
  
— Что это у тебя, Паш?  
  
Чехов вскинулся, смутился, но на лице капитана не было неодобрения, только любопытство, потому он пояснил:  
  
— Семечки, сэр.  
  
Сулу оживился. Джим сморгнул и уточнил:  
  
— Для рассады?  
  
— Что? О, нет, нет, — Чехов фыркнул. — Это обжаренные семечки подсолнуха. У нас в России их едят как что-то более легкое, чем закуски. Хотите попробовать? — и он протянул кулек Джиму.  
  
Тот подошел и с опаской посмотрел во внутренности бумажного конуса. Странная черная масса не вызывала доверия. Но с уроков пищевой истории двадцатых-двадцать вторых веков он имел приблизительное представление, что перед ним созревшие семена вида гелиантус аннуус, пригодные в пищу. Другое дело, что он никогда их не пробовал.  
  
Он аккуратно взял одно семечко, повертел в руках и сообщил всплывший в памяти факт:  
  
— Оно же в оболочке?  
  
— Да, в шелухе. Можете либо снять ногтем, либо во рту сдавить по вертикали — она лопнет. Шелуху выкинете.  
  
Джим последовал инструкции и прислушался к ощущениям. Вкус был маслянистый, чем-то напоминающий орехи, но более мягкий. Он разгрыз мякоть семечка и пожал плечами.  
  
— И правда вкусно. Где ты их достал?  
  
Чехов засиял.  
  
— Написал программу для репликатора. Хотя по вкусу они все равно отличаются от выращенных и обжаренных с солью.  
  
Джим что-то промычал под нос, выхватывая из кулька еще одно черное зернышко.  
  
— Верю. Но на корабле у нас подсолнухов не растет.  
  
— Это да, — горестно вздохнул Чехов и хохотнул, когда Кирк взял за раз несколько семян. — Правда, капитан, вещь ужасно заразительная.  
  
— Правда? — поинтересовался Джим, разгрызая очередную порцию. Сообразив, что делает, он чертыхнулся с улыбкой и отдернул руку от Пашиного кулька.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, человеческая нервная система склонна зацикливать монотонные действия, особенно если они приносят положительные эмоции, — внезапно подал голос Спок, даже не поворачиваясь от своей консоли. — Жевательные движения при приеме пищи, приятной по вкусу, к ним относятся.  
  
Джим закатил глаза на занудство Спока, хлопнул Чехова по плечу и ушел на свое место. Безумно-скучная вахта продолжалась.  
  
Через час он выклянчил у Паши еще горстку семечек, через два с половиной все, кроме Спока, приобщились к ритуалу выковыривания ароматной мякоти из жесткой оболочки.  
  
Через четыре часа Чехова послали за порцией каждому, так как он настроил только один репликатор у себя в каюте.  
  


***

  
  
С того памятного момента — на самом деле о нем все забыли — семечки стали хорошей традицией коротания скучных смен. Боунз что-то недовольно проворчал по поводу сохранности зубов экипажа, но особо не наседал, что Джима вполне устраивало. А ставшая «модной» в офицерской среде фишка быстро расползлась по всему кораблю — тем более, семечки оказались и вправду вкусными. Таковыми их почему-то находили даже те гуманоиды, которые не имели во рту адекватных приспособлений для их разгрызания: они делали это пальцами или находились сердобольные товарищи, которые им помогали. Для таких случаев Чехов даже настроил репликатор на создание очищенных семечек.  
  
Традиция в итоге прижилась, а после многочисленных просьб Сулу принялся выращивать у себя небольшую плантацию подсолнухов. Но до созревания было еще долго, так что экипаж баловался реплицированными эквивалентами.  
  
Джим это увлечение вполне одобрял, даром что и сам не гнушался употребить на мостике кулек-другой. Кстати, все в экипаже, кроме, пожалуй, Чехова, не могли дать точное определение термину «кулек», но знали — если есть из него, то семечки казались гораздо вкуснее, чем без него.  
  
О том, что новоприобретенная привычка экипажа может иметь какие-то страшные последствия, подозревал только Боунз, да и он считал, что последствия эти будут преимущественно стоматологического и желудочного характера. Спок, конечно, тоже не без опаски относился к странного вида пище и не одобрял повальный шелест и звуки плевков на мостике. Но и сделать он ничего не мог — уставом не возбранялось употреблять еду во время несения вахты, если на корабле не было тревоги.  
  


***

  
  
Через месяц, зайдя на мостик, Спок остановился у капитанского кресла на целых две целых и шесть десятых секунды и ровно отрапортовал:  
  
— Капитан, пагубное увлечение экипажа поглощением семян вида гелиантус аннуус привело к излишнему захламлению мостика.  
  
Джим опустил взгляд на пол и смущенно кашлянул — по всему мостику, то тут, то там, были разбросаны оставленные по невнимательности шкурки от семян.  
  
— Действительно, мистер Спок. Ничего, сейчас вызовем робота уборщика…  
  
— Достаточно просто следить за собой или прекратить потворствовать своим аддиктивным паттернам поведения.  
  
Джим обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Спок состроил непонятную гримасу и направился к своему месту.  
  
Прорезавшаяся неопрятность была первым тревожным звоночком.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, да что с ними разговаривать?! Они из отдела снабжения, — юный инженер Смит выплюнул это, как страшное ругательство и толкнул в плечо худенького мужчину лет тридцати. Тот в ответ гневно сжал кулаки и едва ли не запрыгал:  
  
— Охерел?!! Ты в зеркало себя видел? Какой модели у тебя комм, а Смит? А ВирКс?  
  
Спок, заслышав ссору, поспешил к ее источнику.  
  
— Лейтенанты, — холодно одернул он, проигнорировав два злобных взгляда, — я хочу знать причину вашего конфликта.  
  
— Да он! — затараторил мужичок пониже, тыча пальцем в своего оппонента, — он!.. Этот петух сказал, что в нашем технарском отделе одни задроты и лохи.  
  
— Как ты меня назвал?! — взревел Смит и кинулся на сослуживца, просто проигнорировав наличие старшего по званию.  
  
Спок так и не понял, в чем заключался оскорбительный смысл слова «петух» и что значит «лох», однако, взяв падд, флегматично занес имена дебоширов в список подлежащих дисциплинарному взысканию, о чем и информировал в максимально нейтральной форме.  
  
Драка, более напоминавшая ленивую возню, мгновенно прекратилась.  
  
— Но, а как же?..  
  
— По пять часов гауптвахты каждому, — безжалостно припечатал Спок. Оба зачинщика хмуро на него взглянули, отпустили друг друга и побрели по коридору.  
  
На полу после них осталась куча черно-белой шелухи. Спок нахмурился каким-то своим мыслям и продолжил путь в научный отдел.  
  


***

  
  
— Да забей, — отмахнулся Кирк во время отчета Спока, крайне обеспокоенного состоянием восточной турбины сброса тепла.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Спок сморгнул. — Вы предлагаете мне осуществить ремонт турбины путем нанесения ей физических повреждений?  
  
— У-у-у, — протянул Кирк и подмигнул Сулу, который смотрел на них и похихикивал. — Совсем капец. Ты не шаришь.  
  
Спок не понял уже ничего. Он даже уточнил, на стандарте ли говорит его капитан, но когда тот отмахнулся со словами «пропащий мужик», в растерянности отступил к своей научной станции.  
  
Что-то было не так, но он никак не мог уловить, когда и как это таинственное «что-то» произошло. Стыдно было сказать, но сейчас Спок готов признать, что ничего не понимает. Не бывает следствия без причины, но само следствие просто не поддавалось описанию, а причина была совершенно не ясна.  
  


***

  
  
Дисциплина на корабле падала с катастрофической скоростью. Не высыпаться, нервничать, выматываться и раздражаться — все это было нелогично и свойственно эмоционально лабильным расам. Но сейчас Спок страдал именно от этих симптомов. Потому, когда, при возвращении в свою каюту, его за грудки схватили чьи-то крепкие руки и уверенно втянули в лазарет, он уже готов был оказать сопротивление в жесткой форме. Но увидел перед собой доктора Маккоя и замер.  
  
Доктор — единственный, чье поведение на корабле оставалось типичным. Как считал Спок, в силу возраста и жизненного опыта. Но, судя по этому акту агрессии, таинственное «что-то» произошло и с Леонардом.  
  
— Доктор Маккой, я прошу вас назвать мне разумные причины проявления агрессии в мою сторону.  
  
Тот нахмурился, заозирался по сторонам и отрывисто бросил:  
  
— Это безумие Спок. Эта чертова дрянь, которую они жрут, делает их безумными!  
  
Рук с форменки Спока он так и не убрал.  
  
— Доктор, во-первых, отойдите от меня, а во-вторых, выражайтесь конкретными терминами. Ваша ассоциативная манера мышления не поддается логическому анализу.  
  
Маккой скривился, выпустил ворот Спока из рук (еще и брезгливо тряхнул пальцами) и отступил:  
  
— Я про чертовы семечки, гоблин. Как только они все стали их жрать, началось это дерьмо — драки, халатность, пренебрежение уставом. Ты видел Джима?!  
  
Джима, Спок, конечно же видел. Он наклонил голову на бок и прогудел:  
  
— Вы нашли в семенах гелиантус аннуус ядовитые или психотропные вещества?  
  
— Я… — Маккой стушевался.  
  
— Вы искали их?  
  
— Черт подери, конечно! Ты меня за идиота держишь?!  
  
Количество обсценной лексики в речи доктора говорило о состоянии нервного возбуждения, а заодно раздражало Спока, потому он недовольно поджал губы:  
  
— Нет, там нет ничего, что могло бы подействовать так.  
  
— В таком случае я склонен считать, что ваша проблема надумана, доктор.  
  
— Спок, ты сам отупел на этом корабле? — в сердцах воскликнул Маккой. — Ты что, не видишь, во что превращается наш экипаж?! А Пашку? Ты Пашку видел? Пока я латал его сломанный нос, он гордился, что «завалил тупого задрота-связника»!  
  
Спок пропустил ругательство мимо ушей и ровно ответил:  
  
— Я не могу не заметить деградационной тенденции в поведении экипажа, но склонен считать, что причиной тому является их расово-возрастной состав и удаленность от центра Федерации. Это не способствует дисциплине.  
  
Доктор смотрел зло и мрачно, но молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Спок оправил форменку и наклонил голову в знак прощания:  
  
— Я считаю разговор оконченным, доктор Маккой. До свидания.  
  
По пути к выходу его сопровождало недовольное ворчание. И, как бы нелогично это ни было, доктор озвучил опасения Спока о том, что проблема была глубже, чем просто дисциплинарная распущенность.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты слышал, что сказала Вэнди про меня?!  
  
Спок сморгнул. Обычно Ухура приветствовала его более подходящими словоформами.  
  
— Здравствуй, Нийота, — растерянно произнес он, подошел и привычно поцеловал ее в лоб. И коснулся руки. От кожи тянуло странной злостью — не просто неприятной, а вязкой, серой, безличной. Ухура никогда не злилась так.  
  
— Я не могу знать слов лейтенанта Вэнди, так как не общался с ней на протяжении шестидесяти семи часов и сорока трех минут.  
  
Ухура скривилась и сообщила с неприятными, режущими тонкий слух интонациями:  
  
— Она сказала, что я страшная и сижу на мостике только потому, что трахаюсь с тобой.  
  
Повисла пауза. Спок переступил с ноги на ногу и максимально дипломатично констатировал:  
  
— Иметь мнение о других особях типично для вида хомосапиенс. Хотя во втором случае оно ошибочно.  
  
— Что?! Хочешь сказать, я страшная?!  
  
Спок беспомощно прикусил губу, не до конца понимая, из каких предпосылок лейтенант Ухура могла сделать такие выводы.  
  
— Я не говорил этого, Нийота. Твои внешние характеристики подходят под стандарты красоты вашей расы.  
  
— Чего?! Ты же сказал, что она права, называя меня страшной!  
  
Спок невольно отступил на шаг.  
  
— Я сказал, что второй выдвинутый ей тезис неверен. А оценка внешности так или иначе субъективна, что не дает возможности вынести ей характеристику — верна она или нет.  
  
У Нийоты стало очень странное лицо. И хотя Спок не взялся бы интерпретировать его выражение, он поспешно сказал: «Наверное, мой визит был лишним. Прошу меня простить, Нийота», и ретировался. По пути к двери, он услышал несколько нецензурных эпитетов в свою сторону.  
  
На следующее утро Вэнди и Нийота сидели в лазарете со значительно поредевшим волосяным покровом и синяками.  
  


***

  
  
Капитан пришел на мостик не в форме. Спок уставился на штаны странного покроя почти хищным взглядом и отрапортовал:  
  
— Вы не в форме капитан.  
  
— Че? Слышь, Горшок, по-твоему у меня лажовые шмотки?  
  
— Прошу прощения?..  
  
— Ебать ты коромысло, — сообщил Кирк, и уже привычно закинул в рот семечку. — Помолчал бы хоть.  
  
Дальнейшие возражения своего первого помощника Кирк прервал резким «захлопни варежку, мы тут о реальных делах трем».  
  


***

  
  
Отводящую трубу вентиляции к потолку крепила проволока. Проволока. Это не считая того, что в инженерном царил жуткий запах солодовых алкогольных напитков и семечек.  
  
Вентиляционная система корабля держалась на проволоке.  
  
— Вы оказались правы, доктор, — с порога бросил Спок, буквально вламываясь в медотсек. Двери были заперты, и ему пришлось использовать высший доступ.  
  
Но когда он увидел Маккоя, то испытал практически ужас (если вообще был на это способен) — тот употреблял некий алкогольный напиток прямо из горлышка бутылки, и, судя по звону откуда-то из-под стола, делал это давно. Это могло значить только одно — доктор тоже попал под действие этого странного… «этого».  
  
— Понял, наконец? — недовольно и не совсем внятно спросил тот. Отхлебнул еще раз и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Споке. — Ты ублюдок, конечно, но мне приятно, что хоть кто-то на этом гребанном корыте остался в своем уме.  
  
Спок чуть поник — своеобразный аналог облегченного вздоха — и направился к настенным аптечкам.  
  
— Ситуация экстренная, доктор Маккой, потому я должен вывести вас из состояния алкогольного опьянения.  
  
— Да она уже две недели как экстренная, — безнадежно заныл (по-другому и не скажешь) Маккой и отхлебнул из бутылки. Под воздействием алкоголя он съехал на тихое паническое бормотание и совсем забыл о первом офицере, который ковырялся в его шкафах.  
  
Потому предательская инъекция из гипошприца оказалась для него неожиданностью. Он возмущенно булькнул, хотел было выругаться, но испытав позывы к рвоте, спешно ретировался к санузлу.  
  
— Гоблин… ублюдок… остроухий козел… — слушал Спок дивную тираду в перерывах между рвотными приступами доктора. В ином случае он бы сделал дисциплинарное взыскание за использование подобной лексики, но ситуация требовала немедленного разрешения, без отвлечения на такие мелочи, как дисциплина.  
  
— Ты гадкая бессердечная сволочь, — констатировал Маккой спустя десять минут, запивая свой абстинентный синдром каким-то странным, собственноручно сделанным варевом.  
  
Спок склонил голову на бок:  
  
— На данный момент я оцениваю количество нецензурной брани в сторону старшего офицера на десять часов гауптвахты. Это не считая употребления наркотических препаратов на рабочем месте.  
  
— Да кого парит эта хрень, Спок? Весь корабль свихнулся. Даже Бернин. Ты ведь знаешь Бернина?! Такарианец! Доктор! Доктор наук по ксенопсихологии плюется шелухой в стену и заставляет мелких программистов играть с ним в футбол на голопалубе!  
  
— Собственно, за этим я и посетил вас, доктор.  
  
Маккой хмуро посмотрел, показывая, что слушает.  
  
— Поведение экипажа нетипично, — как-то неловко резюмировал Спок.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь?! — Маккой хотел было потянуться к так и не допитой бутылке, но остановился под взглядом Спока — испуганным по вулканским меркам.  
  
— У вас есть какие-либо объяснения происходящего?  
  
— Разумных? Нет. Но это говно началось с того, как они стали жрать эту растительную дрянь. Господь милосердный, лучше бы на орешки перешли…  
  
— Вы же изучали состав этих семян?  
  
— Конечно. И состав, и репликационную программу проверил вдоль и поперек. И знаешь что? — Маккой выдержал драматическую паузу. — Ничего! Вообще ничего. Никаких психотропных или вредных веществ. То, что происходит тут, не может происходить, но происходит.  
  
Спок нахмурился. Ему сложно было оперировать теми неясными аргументами, которыми оперировал доктор. А тот, разозленный молчанием, выплюнул:  
  
— Что, есть иные объяснения? Сбросишь все на недостаток дисциплины?  
  
Спок подумал и покачал головой.  
  
— Но если этого не может происходить, значит… — он замолк.  
  
— Смотри-ка, я замкнул твои вулканские мозги.  
  
Маккой невесело усмехнулся, и они помолчали.  
  
— Слушай, а это может быть что-то… ментальное?  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Боже, я не знаю! Не хочу обсуждать с тобой вероятность наличия души, но если проблема не в физиологии? В чем-то более эфемерном?  
  
— Вы предполагаете, что поедание этих семян — ментальная практика, ведущая к деградации умственных способностей экипажа? — Спок не смог до конца скрыть нотки презрения в своем голосе.  
  
— Да ничего я не хочу сказать, — поморщился доктор. — У тебя есть версии получше?  
  
Спок покачал головой.  
  
Спустя полчаса было решено, что мелдинг — единственный способ узнать, правильна ли теория Маккоя. Спок немного поартачился — даже устное согласие на контакт разумов в таком состоянии экипажа нельзя был называть добровольным. Но Маккой быстро убедил его, что это неизбежно, а огласка происходящего им совсем не нужна.  
  
«Жертвой» решено было выбрать Ухуру — как наиболее доверяющее первому офицеру лицо. Спок попытался сопротивляться — все-таки ему не хотелось влезать в голову своего партнера, но пришлось признать, что это был самый лучший выход.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Спустя пять целых и две десятых минуты разговора с Нийотой Спок был выпихнут из каюты с характеристикой «че, не мужик что ли?» и «губы закати, фраерок».  
  
Он не мог сказать, что понял из монолога Ухуры хоть что-то, но так был обескуражен поражением, что направил свои стопы к капитану. Тот был вторым кандидатом, который мог бы дать согласие на мелдинг. Его реакция, впрочем, также не была благосклонна.  
  
— Че? — тупо спросил он, когда Спок озвучил свою просьбу, брезгливо переступив через залежи бутылок в капитанской каюте.  
  
— Для диагностики вашего состояния я бы хотел вступить с вами в мелдинг, капитан.  
  
— Оборзел совсем? Чтоб какой-то шкет типа тебя мне в жбон лез?!  
  
— Не в «жбон», капитан, а в…  
  
— Да завали ты.  
  
Спок вздохнул, обреченно понимая, что не в состоянии понять примерно восемьдесят процентов речи собственного капитана. Но тот хотя бы не выкидывал из каюты и, спустя пятнадцать минут ругани на незнакомом языке, все-таки дал согласие на «поскрести в котелке».  
  
Спок внутренне поторжествовал, сел рядом и протянул пальцы к Кирку. Он испытывал определенное возбуждение — если теория доктора верна, то сейчас он узнает, что происходило с экипажем все это время.  
  
Он коснулся чужого лица, чужого разума, распробовал ощущения и…  
  
Мир изменился. Спока захлестнуло невероятное чувство ясности и простоты. Он сам, вселенная, законы физики, механика, каждая отрасль, в которой он обладал хоть какими-нибудь знаниями — все это вдруг стало абсолютно понятным, связанным в единую и прекрасную в своей простоте систему.  
  
Спок никогда не ощущал столь невероятной четкости бытия.  
  


***

  
  
Экстренно протрезвевший Маккой угрюмо сидел в лазарете и катал ногами лежащие на полу бутылки. Он переживал: если Спок не сможет понять, как работает все это — они обречены. В общем, Маккой никак не мог найти себе места и буквально подпрыгнул, когда к нему зашел Спок.  
  
— Ну, Спок?! Как прошло?! — спешно поинтересовался он, не заметив почти неуловимых изменений в лице первого офицера.  
  
Тот помолчал и, когда Маккой действительно начал переживать, произнес:  
  
— Не называйте меня Спок. Отныне мое имя — Горшок.  
  
И удалился в своей привычной помпезной манере.  
  
Маккой осел на стул.  
  
Все кончено. Он остался единственным нормальным гуманоидом на этом корыте. А ведь он говорил, что космос — это опасности и смерть!  
  


***

  
  
С тех пор Маккой пил не просыхая. Это единственное, что хоть как-то примиряло его с творящимся на корабле хаосом. Хотя, справедливости ради, нужно было признать, что хаос на корабле не происходил. «Энтерпрайз» исправно гудела движками, чудом держась на революционных методах технического обеспечения Скотти — проволоке и какой-то там матери. Миссии выполнялись, вахты сменяли одна другую. Драки участились — это да. Вдрызг пьяный Маккой просто грубо бряцал гель-регенератор на разбитые губы, носы и куда там еще прилетало.  
  
С определенной регулярностью воровали коммуникаторы — потом отворовывали обратно. Маккой свой «подарил» какому-то громиле еще до преображения Спока. И, если честно, не спешил возвращать — от него хотя бы отвязались с идиотским вопросом: «Есть позвонить? А если найду?». Эта паталогическая страсть всех зараженных к коммуникационным приборам доходила до абсурда.  
  
Как-то раз Маккой увидел, как парень с девушкой пытались снять панель с динамика интеркома и стырить его.  
  
В общем, Маккой пил. И именно это стало его фатальной ошибкой. Он даже не помнил, кто из экипажа «по доброте душевной» поделился с ним этим демоническим кульком с семечками. Зато помнил, как умял порцию с завидной скоростью и, сраженный зеленым змием, свалился спать.  
  
Наутро его одолевала жажда творить.  
  
Он не задумывался, что такое поведение было для него нетипичным. Не замечал жесточайшего абстинентного синдрома. Не обращал внимания, что вместо холста использует операционный стол, а в качестве пера — порционную колбу с кровью Спока. Кое-как намалевав свой шедевр, он безапелляционно вызвал Скотти в медотсек, и в течение пары часов они на пару пытались выдавить из репликатора то, что было нужно. Наконец, у них это получилось (в порыве вдохновения Маккой даже не заметил, что Скотти неожиданно стал приятным и вежливым) и Маккой отсигналил мостику.  
  
— Пахан слушает, — сипло пропел до боли знакомый голос, и Маккой поперхнулся.  
  
— Че? У тебя молоко на губах еще не обсохло, а уже паханом себя называешь!  
  
— Костян?.. — повисла неловкая пауза. Ответ Кирка уже был не таким уверенным: — Это моя телега, и я тут рулю. Как хочу, так и будут называть, ясно тебе?  
  
Маккой фыркнул:  
  
— Да срал я на твою хотелку, шкет. И я не побазарить звоню, у меня тут дело есть.  
  
— Че надо? — право слово, голос Кирка был обиженным.  
  
— Пришли ко мне в вытряхаловку своего ручного Горшка, поможет мне.  
  
Разговор закончился как-то невнятно — Кирк что-то замычал и прервал звонок. Маккой решил, что выпорет пацана, если тот не прислушается, но через пятнадцать минут перед ним стоял Спок — странно вышколенный и спокойный. Почти.  
  
— Пахан сказал, что ты на него баллоны катишь, — с безличной интонацией, старательно проговаривая слова, сказал он.  
  
Маккой только отмахнулся:  
  
— Резона мне нет наезжать на мальца. Иди-ка сюда, подсобишь мне...  
  
Спок неодобрительно покосился, но послушался.  
  
— Ты ведь болтал, что у вас, остроухих, мозги быстрее шуруют и глазомер порядочный?  
  
Спок испытал какое-то подспудное желание уточнить слова Маккоя, но так и не смог вспомнить термин «эйдетическая память».  
  
— Ну, типа того. Че надо-то?  
  
— Видишь картинку? — Маккой обличительно ткнул в расплывающееся кровавое изображение на операционном столе. Спок нетерпеливо нукнул. — Сюда хочу!  
  
И, попирая все правила приличия, Маккой порвал свою форму, обнажив выпяченную грудь с жидкой порослью. Спок не выглядел понимающим, и Маккой со вздохом вложил ему в руку свежереплицированную тату-машинку с ядрено-фиолетовой краской (только такая и вышла):  
  
— Ну набей, че те, сложно что ли?  
  
— Дык я это… никогда… — Спок замялся и виновато потупил взор.  
  
— Да че ты дрейфишь? Все просто. На, можешь потренироваться на ноге.  
  
Спустя четыре часа на бедре Маккоя красовалась незаконченная сетка для игры в крестики-нолики, а на груди раскинулось крепенькое полотно с «Энтерпрайз» и неровной надписью "низабуду альфа-гидрант". Грамматических и смысловых ошибок Спок с Маккоем не обнаружили, да, в общем, и не пытались.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» продолжала свой полет.  
  


***

  
  


_Тем временем на земле._

  
  
Адмирал Кристофер Пайк проснулся посреди ночи от настойчивого гудения падда. Чертыхнувшись, он ошалело заморгал на светящийся экран, но как только разглядел, что сообщение от Кирка, сразу же сел. Экипажу «Энтерпрайз» нужно было осуществить довольно сложную с точки зрения дипломатии миссию по транспортировке бетазедского посла, а это, должно быть, отчет Кирка.  
  
Это… действительно был отчет. Мало-мальски разобравшись в малопонятных терминах, Пайк понял, что миссия прошла благополучно, вот только форма…  
  
«Здарова, Череп! — гласило письмо. — Мы с пацанами подсуитились, как ты и прасил, и притащили хитрую бетазадскую чику к этим отмороженным альдебаранцам. Фрея оказалась борзой, но мы перитерли с ней по понятиям. Кароч, жди товар, мы выбили отличную цену!»  
— Что? — рассеяно спросил Пайк, по-совиному уставившись в строчки. Чувство юмора у Кирка, конечно, было… специфичным. Путаясь пальцами по сенсорной клавиатуре, он все-таки сумел написать ответ, вернее вопрос, все ли в порядке.  
  
«Да не сиди на измене, все пучком, папаша!» — пришел ответ практически сразу.  
  
Ладно. Кристофер погасил подсветку экрана и решил, что завтра разберется в поведении Кирка. На следующий день, правда, ему стало не до этого: бетазеды прислали партию великолепного хрусталя на продажу по более чем щадящим ценам. И попросили больше не присылать  _тех самых_  дипломатов.  
  
Да что за чертовщина происходила на «Энтерпрайз»?  
  


***

  
  
У экипажа корабля появилась новая форма. Сложно сказать, чьим полетом больной фантазии она была, но быстро прижилась: теперь все ходили в бесформенных спортивных костюмах черного цвета. На смену яркой расцветке пришли белые полоски на штанах — одна у энсинов, две у лейтенантов, три у офицеров, а себе Кирк реплицировал особенные штаны — с четырьмя полосками, которые подчеркивали его статус.  
  
Маккой, правда, форму эту выбросил и послал Кирка в жопу, пригрозив отмудохать, если не отстанет — его утонченный вкус жаждал майки-алкоголички, тяжелых перстней и синих растянутых штанов вместе со сланцами. И возражать ему не решился никто, даже Пахан.  
  
Удивительно, но на выполнение приказов флота метаморфозы почти не влияли. Разве что на манеру исполнения.  
  
— Итак, орлы, — вещал Кирк, расхаживая по столешнице в обеденной комнате во время утреннего брифинга. — Пацаны прикатили нам  _особое_  задание. На границе нашего района полный пиздец, козлы-клингоны быкуют. А что это значит? Значит, что мы полетим, и гопнем этих обмудков!  
  
Воодушевляющую речь встретил гром аплодисментов и взлетевшие в воздух кульки. Кирк одобрительно покивал и подозвал Чехова:  
  
— Эй, малец, давай двигай к границам. Блатные! — все обладатели трех белых полосок на штанах-абидасах подняли взгляд. — Тащитесь в сборку, разберемся, как отделаем этих непонтовых козлов.  
  
Офицерское совещание прошло… удовлетворительно, как сказал бы Спок, а ныне Горшок, в лучшие времена своей жизни (то есть не сейчас).  
  
— Завали хлебало, — с места в карьер заявила Ухура, а ныне Мамочка, хлопнув по столу. Кирк, как ни странно, «хлебало завалил». Его авторитет на корабле был непререкаем, но Ухуру, которая подмяла под себя все экономические потоки внутри корабля, побаивался даже он.  
  
Та даже попыталась было организовать притон с проститутками, но в нынешнем мире толерантности и любви женщины были не таким ходовым товаром (да и товаром вообще не были), а так как вся внутренняя экономика сосредоточилась у нее в руках, дополнительные притоки финансов просто были не нужны.  
  
В общем, одним движением она заткнула всех в комнате (кульки с семечками резко стали более интересными, чем совещание) и веско заявила:  
  
— На рожон ты не полезешь. Мудак ты, конечно, тот еще, но жалко тебя. А в понятиях клингонов я шарю лучше.  
  
— Да как ты?..  
  
— Через раз так! Ты по ихнему шпрехаешь, а? А?!  
  
Кирк поник. «По ихнему» он не шпрехал, тем более помнил, что Ухуре такие вещи можно было доверять.  
  
— Совсем озверела, мать, — проворчал он, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить лицо перед своими приближенными.  
  
— Твое гузно выручаю, — отмахнулась Ухура и гордо удалилась из комнаты. Спок влюбленно вздохнул ей вслед.  
  
С тех пор, как мир открылся ему с новых, неизведанных граней, все психическое напряжение, нереализуемая эмоциональная энергия, внутренние конфликты — все это прекратило иметь значение. Ему было легко и просто, он нашел свое счастье под патронажем Пахана и в единении с сильной и заботливой Мамочкой. Ранее неприятные ему эмоционально подвижные индивиды резко стали братьями, а стремление Скотти совершенствовать корабль казалось не опасным безумием, а гениальными инновациями. В общем, жизнь Спока резко улучшилась.  
  


***

  
  
Короткая яростная перестрелка с клингонским кораблем завершилась не в пользу последнего. Благодаря стратегической смекалке Сулу, «Энтерпрайз» совершила опасный маневр, сбросив на обзорные приборы отходы из мусорных доков. Преимущественно они состояли из шелухи семечек, которые в условиях космического вакуума бодро налипли на поверхность звездолета. Клингонам пришлось сдаться, и переговоры проходили на «Энтерпрайз», в комнате совещаний.  
  
— Заткни сопло, баран опущенный, — без обиняков начала Ухура с важного дипломатического хода.  
  
Кирк переглянулся со Споком, и они благоразумно отошли поближе к стене. Клингонский никто из них нормально не знал, однако из гневной тирады Ухуры стало примерно ясно, что по клингонской чести она проехалась каленым железом, расистски назвала их всех кастрированными педиками и потребовала корабль в обмен на жизнь.  
  
Кто-то из делегации попытался было вызвать ее на бой, но был переубежден профессиональным выкручивающим хватом на ухе. Удивительно: но дипломатические усилия Ухуры не только выбили в распоряжение Федерации клингонский корабль (который к своему несчастью нарушил границу), но и продавили до разрешения пристроиться к ближайшей вражеской базе, чтобы проапгрейдить «Энтерпрайз».  
  
И пока инженерный отдел шлифовал горячо любимый корабль, а Чехов разрисовывал его гигантским граффити, высший офицерский состав разбрелся по клингонской базе. Конечно же, ради культурного обмена и сувениров. Сувениры были отжаты самым беспардонным образом, но что удивительно — клингоны не были в обиде, восхищенные силой и яростью терранского менталитета. В итоге «Энтерпрайз» покинула вражеские доки обогатившись материально, а вот клингонов оставила обогатившимися духовно.  
  
Свои знания те использовали при первом же появлении торгового судна с провиантом, быстро объяснив сородичам, что все это время те жили не по понятиям. Сородичи также остались впечатлены.  
  
Так в истории Кроноса началась первая межпланетная гражданская война, а «Энтерпрайз» стала щеголять угрожающими надписями на обшивке вроде: «Главный пахан на районе», «Паша + система интеллектуального электроснабжения маневровых двигателей = ♥», «Низабуду мать роднуйу», «Купить мятной водки на дембель» и «Ромуланцы — падшие женщины».  
  


***

  
  
Изменения коснулись не только методов дипломатического решения конфликтов, но и отношений внутри экипажа.  
  
Вот взять хотя бы Маккоя! Если раньше в лазарет ходили в двух случаях: если отваливались конечности и если ты Скотти, то теперь от новых людей стало не продохнуть! Мало того, что прапор Костян — а теперь за иное обращение можно было получить люлей — поставил в медотсеке первоклассный самогонный аппарат, чьи продукты обычно и использовались как лекарство, так еще и начал травить отличные байки про свою молодость. И хотя рассказы про извлеченные из прямой кишки предметы или про то, как человека сорвало с собственного скелета, мало походили на доблестную прапорскую молодость — всем было наплевать! Хорошее пойло, нескончаемый поток семечек и приятная компания обеспечили Маккою огромную популярность.  
  
Еще лучше устроился Сулу. Через пару месяцев, подгоняемый ультрасовременными технологиями, созрел его урожай подсолнухов. Их семена, обжаренные под патронажем Чехова, пользовались огромной популярностью и шли, метафорически выражаясь, на вес золота. Сулу даже позволил себя натертую маслом, блестящую кепку — как показатель статуса.  
  
А вот социальные достижения Скотти — или, как его теперь называли, Дяди Болта — до сих пор оставляли желать лучшего. Вакантное место главного собутыльника Маккоя осталось за ним, несмотря на все пертурбации, но вирус семечек вызвал повышение не социальной, а интеллектуальной активности. Сумрачный гений Монтгомери Скотта заиграл новыми красками. Лишенный всякого контроля, Скотти совершенствовал корабль самыми безумными способами. В ход шли бутылки, многострадальная проволока, эпоксидная смола. Новые модули к консоли управления крепились гвоздями. А распоркой между двумя вентиляционными трубами выступал красный лом! И ничего, «Энтерпрайз» бороздила просторы галактики без каких либо проблем.  
  
Не обходилось и без трагичных моментов. Ухура рассталась со Споком. Причины их разрыва были покрыты тайной, хотя многие грешили на ее прилюдный диалог со Скотти. Тогда тот подарил ей переливающийся пучок оптоволоконных нитей, встал на колено и романтично спросил:  
  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
— Да, тупица!  
  
— Ну а хуле ты тогда ломаешься?  
  
Получив заслуженный подзатыльник, Скотти протрезвел, понял, что признался в чувствах не Кинсеру, а Ухуре, но было поздно. Та заявила Споку, что предпочитает супружескую жизнь без каких-то там «ментальных связей», а Спок… вообще-то Спок был счастлив в лаборатории, изучая дивные и прекрасные свойства семян подсолнуха. Но и он долго «в девках» не проходил.  
  
— Слышь, Горшок, — ежевечерне поджидал его у каюты Кирк. — Хорош мариноваться, пошли на цветочки там попялимся, про дела перетрем.  
  
Пялиться на цветочки Споку совсем не хотелось, но авторитет Пахана был непререкаем, так что он угрюмо тащился, куда сказали. Объективно говоря, общение с Кирком было достаточно приятным и высокодуховным по их новым меркам. После смены они даже предавались богемному, интеллектуальному досугу — играли в шашки. Но в какой-то момент Кирк захотел нового уровня близости.  
  
— Пахан, что ж вы творите-то? — недостойно запищал Спок, усаживаемый на колени к своему капитану. Тот жарко запыхтел ему в ухо, наполняя воздух ароматами жареных семечек и боунзовского самогона.  
  
— Да не ломайся ты, давай, подь сюды, порукодельничаем маленько.  
  
Несмотря на трансформацию, Спок хуже всех ориентировался в новообразованной языковой среде, но даже до него дошел скабрезный смысл слов. И не то чтобы он сильно возражал — Пахан же! Но и позволять себе всякие вольности было неловко — Пахан же! Потому он запищал еще настойчивее и стал старательно отбиваться, приговаривая:  
  
— Да вы чо?.. ну, Пахан… но я ж не такой… ну эта… субординация типа.  
  
Кирк не пускал, спасательным кругом обернувшись вокруг талии.  
  
— Да на болте я эту су-бор-ди-на-ци-ю вертел! Ну чо ты как не родной? На полшишечки же!  
  
Помявшись, Спок все-таки согласился на полшишечки, правда, благоговейно трогая восставший пенис капитана пальцами, ничего не мог поделать со смущением. А потом, когда Кирк оказывал ему ответную услугу, стоял шомполом и боялся кончить. Тот аж разозлился, отвесил хороший шлепок по заду — поторапливайся, мол. Ну и Спок не выдержал, спустил на пол, после чего и сбежал — невыносимо было для его души осквернить таким образом каюту главного авторитета. Но в следующий раз отказываться уже не стал.  
  


***

  
  


_Меж тем на Земле_

  
  
Кристофер Пайк сидел в своем кабинете и переводил измученный взгляд с пространного отчета Джеймса Кирка на зависший в доке клингонский корабль. Мимо его стола туда-сюда ходил адмирал Арчер.  
  
— Как? — вопрошал он, указывая на вражеский звездолет, освобожденный от экипажа, бомб, мин, программ слежения и ловушек и безобидно пристыкованный к докам. — Как, черт подери?  
  
— Я не знаю, — беспомощно разводил руками Кристофер.  
  
Арчер гневно на него посмотрел, взял падд, в седьмой уже раз пробежался взглядом по письму Кирка и обессиленно опустился на кресло.  
  
— Это безумие. Я бы сказал, что они предали Федерацию, но на корабле нет вообще никаких ловушек. Почти целый клингонский корабль, присланный по доброй воле? Они издеваются?  
  
— Может быть, экипаж «Энтерпрайз» захватили паразиты? — неуверенно предположил Пайк.  
  
— И розовые пони. И что за хрень пишет твой подопечный?! Где он вообще таких слов нахватался?  
  
— Я не знаю, — на автомате повторил Пайк и растекся по столу. — Может быть, отправить за ними триаду кораблей? Заодно и разберутся, что там происходит.  
  
— Нет. У нас сейчас нет таких ресурсов, — Арчер измученно потер виски. — Я прикажу им возвращаться. И по пути пусть прихватят криокапсулы команды Хана, наши ученые хотели ими заняться.  
  
— По-твоему разумно доверять им транспортировку опасного преступника?  
  
— За несколько месяцев они разожгли на Кроносе гражданскую войну, заключили торговое соглашение с Бетазедом, отвадили целый пиратский флот орионцев нападать на наши корабли и зачем-то отправили на Новый Вулкан группу освобожденных от кардассиан баджорцев. Я не уверен, что с ними что-то и в сингулярности случится.  
  
Что ж, в этом был резон. Пайк еще раз горестно вздохнул и взял падд — набить новый приказ Звездного флота. И хотя сам он считал, что отдавать Хана в руки Кирку как минимум неразумно, но испытывал своеобразное облегчение: наконец-то он узнает, что случилось с экипажем его умных, талантливых, вежливых и рассудительных студентов.  
  


***

  
  
После транспортировки криокапсул сверхлюдей на борт с отдаленной базы Федерации Кирк решил сразу же расставить все точки над i. Для этого он собрал своих приближенных в комнату, в которой и должен был храниться их груз, выдал Споку бейсбольную биту, сам вооружился кульком семок и приказал Маккою заняться процессом разморозки.  
  
Как и в первый раз, Хан проснулся без каких либо проблем — разве что шея затекла. Он бездумно заморгал, мотнул головой, рукой протер покрытое инеем стекло. Люди. Рассмотреть, кто это, не было возможности, да и сколько времени он пробыл в заморозке —неизвестно. Но так как никто не торопился доставать его из капсулы, он сам взялся за крышку и отпихнул ее.  
  
Первой реакцией — неуправляемой, инстинктивной, — когда он увидел лица экипажа «Энтерпрайз», был гнев. Но после разморозки он был слишком слаб, потому не кинулся в желании убивать сразу же. Это дало ему драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы понять, что что-то не так. Одежда — нелепые спортивные костюмы и приплюснутые кепки; манера держать себя — развязно, ни следа от флотской выправки; странные звуки — почти все из присутствующих рассеянно лузгали семечки. Все это совершенно не вписывалось в то, каким Хан запомнил этих людей.  
  
— Короче, долдон, ща мы тут тебе разъясним, как на нашем районе дела делают.  
  
Хан сморгнул. Раз, другой. Подумал. И отступил на шаг, обратно в криокапсулу, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Эй-эй, пацанчик, ты куда полез? Костян, доставай этого очкозавра из норы, побазарить надо!  
  
Честно говоря, базарить Хану очень не хотелось: впервые в своей жизни он испытал непреодолимое желание заморозиться и больше не просыпаться никогда. По крайней мере — не в этой компании. Но его никто не спрашивал: беспардонно извлеченный из своего убежища, он попытался было отбиться, но был скручен, привязан к стулу, напоен пивом, а потом в течении четырех часов слушал про то, по каким понятиям живет местная флора (фауной это называть язык не поворачивался).  
  
До земли оставалась неделя, и это была худшая неделя в жизни Хана. Окружающее его безумие было столь велико, что на время он позабыл о своем желании мирового господства, даже попытался провести пару образовательных программ, сбежать и устроить диверсию. Но, увы, — все его планы оказались безрезультатными.  
  


***

  
  


_Неделю спустя. Орбитальные доки Земли._

  
  
«Энтерпрайз» стыковалась с корабельной базой со всей возможной помпезностью. Экипаж лично встречали адмиралы Пайк, Арчер и Бредбери. Из динамиков играл гимн Федерации, а висящие на стенах растяжки тепло приветствовали героев. Но пафос происходящего несколько поубавился, когда на обшивке подлетевшего корабля удалось разобрать криво накарябанную надпись «Зенит — чемпион».  
  
— Э-мн, — протянул Арчер, отчаянно щурясь — надеялся, что не так разглядел. Но чем ближе, тем больше деталей удавалось увидеть. «Энтерпрайз» не просто была расписана: ее покрывали надписи самого идиотского содержания, со всех сторон. А еще наклейки с голыми женщинами. И — Пайк специально пригляделся — православные иконы.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Бредбери. — Что они сделали с кораблем?  
  
Именно в этот момент «Энтерпрайз» пристыковалась, демонстрируя степенным адмиралам вырезку из плейбоя, наклеенную на левую гондолу. Небольшие завихрения искусственного воздуха на базе остановились, оставляя на полу шелуху от семечек, которая, как оказывается, шлейфом тянулась за звездолетом.  
  
С тарелки жилых помещений корабля высунулся трап, и по нему спустился капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. В спортивном костюме, на штанах которого гордо люминесцировали (апгрейд Скотти) четыре полоски.  
  
— Здарова, Череп! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — тепло встретил он Кристофера, крепко обнимая обомлевшего адмирала. Повисла неловкая пауза. — Ты не робей, давай, обними другана, че встал-то?  
  
Пайк в каком-то инстинктивном ужасе похлопал Кирка по плечу.  
  
— А… э…  
  
— Адмирал, что с ним? С ними со всеми?!  
  
Уже готовый к худшему, Пайк поднял взгляд и внутренне содрогнулся. По трапу к ним спускались остальные члены экипажа: как на подбор в трениках, вразвалочку и кепках.  
  
— Я не знаю, — беспомощно протянул он. — Когда я отправлял их в космос, они были нормальными!  
  
— Да мы и сейчас заебись, папаша! — молодецки подмигнул Кирк.  
  
Это было начало конца.  
  


***

  
  
«Энтерпрайз» взяли на карантин. Хотя экипаж сопротивлялся, его удалось загнать внутрь, обесточить боевые установки и запустить ученых. Те, впрочем, не нашли никаких признаков паразитов или наркотиков — если не считать огромного количества пива и самогона. Совет Адмиралов был уже готов отправить весь экипаж в неврологический диспансер для лечения и изучения, но к этому моменту на Землю прибыл доблестный капитан Сергей Вольфович Сушкин. Он сразу же распознал деструктивные симптомы заболевания и дал дельные советы по излечению.  
  
В первую очередь с корабля конфисковали все найденные семечки и подсолнухи, репликаторные программы обновили в насильственном порядке, а экипаж принудительно отправили в Россию — на реабилитацию. Опытные врачи быстро вернули пострадавших в их нормальное психическое состояние, закрепили результат, пристыдили и привили отвращение к семечкам.  
  
Но даже спустя пять лет, бороздя бескрайние просторы вселенной, каждый из них иногда ловил себя на смутном желании вгрызться зубами в маслянистую плоть семян гелиантус аннуса и отжать у товарища новенький коммуникатор.


End file.
